


Milky apologies are magic

by charzoid



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charzoid/pseuds/charzoid
Summary: After bringing trouble to Himiko's last Magic show Kokichi thinks of a way to make it up to her.This is my first time writing these characters so forgive me if either one feel OOC.





	Milky apologies are magic

**Hello everyone! This isn't the first fanfic I've ever made but it is the first one I've uploaded to this site before. Hope I'll be posting and uploading plenty new and old work in the future here.  Hope you enjoy this Himiko/Kokichi one shot I thought up spur of the moment.**

**upupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupppuppuupupppupupuupupuppuupuupppupupuppupupupupupupupupppuuppupu**

Making the unexpected or impossible happen in an entertaining way was something expected from any good magician or mage. Especially in the case of a small red headed sorcerous in training known as Himiko Yumeno. It was something she'd like to say she was always good at. She wouldn't admit it out loud that at the beginning of attending Hope's peak academy for her talent in magic, it might of still need some polishing. Even now it was only slight higher par then the beginning. She was pretty proud of herself for both this and coming out of her shell at least slightly more with expressing herself over the years thanks to her friends in class 79-section B.

Almost all of her classmates were nice and encouraged her to be the best mage she could be. Almost all of them throughout the years would volunteer to help her with complex spells and performances in one way or another. Almost no in the class made fun of her for believing in her magic. Almost. There was only one classmate she butted heads with still on occasion.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey Himiko! Stop ignoring me, I thought we were friends! Was that a lie all these years?!" A short purple haired boy over dramatically shouted not to far away as she walked. She heard the voice and fake crying persistently behind her but ignored it.

Kokichi Ouma. The supposed high school ultimate supreme leader or so he liked to be called anyway. Despite the time they'd spent together neither got particularly close and he did nothing but mock her from things like her chest size, her lips, and her magic. He'd sometimes have the nerve to actually flirt while he was insulting her at the same time that he mocked her magic. Who does that past 3rd grade? Granted neither really looked their ages but she liked to think she wasn't a childish magic user. A childish user would of turned Kokichi into a purple fatty fat rabbit long ago out of anger.

She quickly squished the brief thought of how cute he'd look with bunny ears and a puffy tail as she approached her locker to put up her backpack. He stopped talking now but she knew he was still behind her with a likely really stupid grin on his dumb and **not** cute face. He had honestly been acting weirder then usual lately or at least weird for someone like Kokichi to behave.

She remembered the first time she attempted to show him a card spell but he walked away half through saying how bland, cheap, and non-magically impressive they were. Now he acted more eager to see her skills. It was funny in a way the more he made fun of her it made her desire to improve on her magic increase. She wanted to prove both him and all other bullies wrong. In a way he might of indirectly motivated her for the better this way but she'd never feed his ego by admitting it.

 ** _*sighs*_ ** "Nyeh, what do you want Kokichi? The test next period is going to be a pain so I really don't feel like a prank right now." She asked despite feeling the prank coming.

"Why do you think I'd only talk to you for something as lame as a prank? I hate pranks as much as I hate liars." He said it in such a convincing serious tone anyone who didn't know him might of believed him.

 _"Maybe they should of labeled him the ultimate actor instead."_ She thought to herself.

"Just kidding, that was a lie but I only seriously do nasty pranks on my rivals that deserve it anyway. At least most of them do or don't depending on if I'm lying anyway." He said with a grin.

"You mean like that ultimate yukuza guy's cousin 2 weeks ago who got mad about some bet you guys made costing him money, so he crashed my show looking for you?" She asked.

At that comment he gave a blank look for a moment and didn't say anything. She started sipping the vanilla milk carton she pulled out her backpack while this happened and turned away from him. She had heard from Shuichi this was his habit when he was mulling over a rare moment of debating if he should be honest or half honest about something. It was true that a whole 2 weeks ago something not even her magic could predict what happened during golden week.

_**_2 weeks ago_ flashback** _

He wasn't sure what possessed him to make a bet with a someone who's entire clan were infamous for being big sore losers when things didn't go their way. It would be a lie though to say he didn't enjoy the guy's flabbergasted expression when he realized he'd been conned. Because of this Kokichi was quite literally on the run from 3 guys in black stripe pin suits who for his luck had worse aim then a jedi storm trooper. The most damage they'd done was to his favorite black cape with now fresh holes in it that fluttered behind him as he ran. He was planning to wear it for an evil organization meeting later. His new evil looking red and white suit for it was still clean by some miracle even with all the running. Since they didn't know the layout of the school like he did he was able to always stay at least a few rooms away and was currently in the schools auditorium.

It had been dark, quiet, and empty for a few minutes now before the stage suddenly flooded with a single spotlight. A small fan spun down from the sky while slowly it magically turned bigger on each spin. It whirled itself around mid air a few times within the spotlight before a familiar small mop topped red head appeared from behind the fan's seventh big twirl.

 _"Hmm, she's actually gotten a bit better lately though I'm sure the people from the science club have a part in it to. Who convinced her or the snobs in school dress code department to wear something like that though?"_ he thought to himself.

Usually Himiko's performance outfits were pretty conservative and sometimes overly cutesy to the point they looked stupid but she insisted that every good mage had to have a different gimmick each time to keep things interesting. One time he jokingly suggested one year she try something sexy so even if she sucked, the audience would have a reason to still stay and watch. She had a priceless almost cheery red face out of either anger or likely embarrassed at the suggestion.

"Nyeh,I don't want to distract the audience with my charms to much and quit mocking my magic or I'll cast an all sweets you eat will taste like mud spell on you." she said in a pouty response.

Despite this she was currently on stage in what looked like a bunny show girl outfit. White fishnet stalking ran up her legs that mad her hips look a bit curvier with matching fingerless elbow length gloves. A red corset bedazzled with white diamonds, and red floppy bunny ears with a matching fluffy bunny tail topped it off. Her and him stood at almost the same height but the red tap shoes kind of made her look a little taller. He never said it out loud but he always thought she was kind of cute and right now she looked pretty sexy in a daring outfit like that. Music started to play from the side speakers and it was a familiar one but it sounded like a bit more saxophone was added compared to the original for the affect as Himiko began to sing and tap dance.

**_I've got the magic in me_ **

**_every time I touch that track_ ** **_t turns into gold. Everybody knows I've got the magic in me._ **

**_When I hit the floor, the crowd come snappin at me._ **

**_Now everybody wants some presto, magic, magic, magic._ **

**Magic, magic, magic.**

**Magic, magic, magic.**

**Ahooooooo, I got the magic in me!**

She was no Sayaka Maizono but he had to admit she was at least decent, plus on key with it. For someone who's usually very lazy it looked like she had some pretty good tap dancing skills to. Before the next verse could begin to play,the sound of her phone buzzing filled the room as the music suddenly stopped. Pulling open a phone attached to the speaker system she answered it.

"Nyeh, Hello? What, why!? No, no, no, I'm happy your German Shepard is finally becoming a mama but can't someone else watch over her while she's giving birth?! The show's going to start in the next 40 minutes. Even though I haven't gone through it, I've heard giving birth is a real pain so it's okay. I'll just try something else for the opening." she replied before hanging up.

"Finding some other song for the opening is going to be such a pain and someone who can learn a full routine in this time is going to be an even bigger pain." She grumbled this out loud to herself while sitting on the edge of the stage sulking.

It took a few minutes but Kokichi quickly thought up a way to kill time, help himiko's show, and his own dilemma possibly all at once. That and get a closer look at her in that outfit. She was to busy still sulking while shifting through her Pandora playlist for a good new song to notice him until he plopped down beside her.

"Hey himiko!" he practically screamed.

"AHHHHH! Don't sneak up on me like that I'm really not in the mood right now." As she said this she hadn't notice how she comically had hopped up just like a real rabbit in fear. Her fake floppy red rabbit ears even shot up straight like a real one to. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nishishi,that reaction was hilarious but not why I'm here." he said while trying hard to control his giggles.

"Nyeh,why are you here anyway? Didn't you say you weren't coming to spirit week because of some secret supreme leader business or something?" she asked.

"Well, I already got done with all that and got bored so I decided to come here anyway. I might of also heard via my secret sources that your short a performance partner." he said

"Unless your the one who magically impregnated my friend's dog Mrs. Bubblebutt, how long have you been hiding in the auditorium? I only learned about my friend not showing up a few minutes ago and I know you've never met him." she replied not buying it.

 _"Either I'm losing my touch or she's actually getting better at reading me. That's an interesting surprise I'll have to worry about some other time. Also a him?"_ he thought. He had no idea who the guy was or what he looked like but something about the idea of a random dude dancing with her didn't sit well with him.

"Okay truth is there's these guys who are running around the place trying to mess with other people's projects for golden week and I came here to warn you. Your the only one with the magical girl powers to defeat them if they show up. If you beat them I'd even consider letting you join my secret evil organization as my second in command or at least personal performer for both birthday parties and our victory parties. Oh but you've got wear that outfit when you do." he said with a pervert grin at the end.

Even thought she gave a small grin back at being complimented on her powers she half glared while doing so and bopped him hard on the head with her wand. In response he exaggeratedly gripped his chest while also clutching his head and leaned back looking upset.

"Ouch! What was that for? That's the thanks I get for being a good friend and warning my classmate? WHAA-HAA-HAAAAH, YOUR SOOOOOO MEEEEAAAAN!" He shouted and started fake crying until she used 2 fingers to pinch his lips closed. They weren't visible from the distance he originally was but looking down at the assaulting fair skinned digits on his mouth he noticed she had actually painted them black and red. Cute touch.

"I wacked you for that weird look you just made and thinking I'd use my powers for evil. Still I don't have a lot of time so I'll let you perform with me but don't make me or my magic look bad okay?" she replied.

He wasn't able to move his mouth since her hand was still over it and he contemplated for a second licking her hand to gross her out but thought better of it and just nodded. She smiled at this and let got. Even though she had no idea his real reason for being here she needed someone right now. Despite Hope's peak academy having dozens of talented singers, dancers, and actors it would be a pain to go running around looking for one when at least someone was here right now so it was better then nothing. On the plus side even if he did try something to embarrass her during the show she'd have an excuse to turn him into a toad for the rest of the show. Nothing power abusive about that.

"Okay since I'm no good at rapping I'll need you do the lines that have it while I sing. If we have a enough time after we get the song down then you might be able to help me with a few illusion spells." Himiko instructed.

"Should I change into a different outfit or stay in this one?" Kokichi asked.

"No, what you've got on now should do. Where'd you get a suit like that anyway?"Himiko asked.

"Well being a member of my organization gets you access some pretty good tailors. The position I mentioned still stands by the way." Kokichi said with a wink.

"Nyeh, if you do well enough maybe I'll at least perform for birthday parties at least. Maybe." Himiko replyed

"That works to!"he exclaimed with a fist pump.

The next 25 minutes were spend covering the lyrics and dance moves which luckily for the young mage, Kokichi was a very quick learner. He even mentioned a few illusion techniques they could try while they had the time. As many negatives things she could say about him, both she along with almost most of classroom 79 knew Koikichi was far from an idiot. He just chose to use his brains to be a mischievous liar most of the time. It wasn't completely lost on her he might have an ulterior motive for helping her out like this but while dancing with him, in an almost rare peaceful moment alone with him she couldn't make herself care.

**"On in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"**

At the cue of Angie's voice somewhere behind stage they both appeared magically on stage via the rotating fan giant fan illusion to a full house of people.

They danced and sang perfectly with the song. Throughout the show he never spotted his pursuers in the audience so he felt he made the right guess in them giving up after so long. His outfit already practically matched hers color scheme wise so no one would be the wiser he didn't belong on stage with her. He was having more fun then he honestly thought he would making the audience cheer, scream in fear, and laugh at the routine that they had to impromptu with last minute. The show was almost over and he couldn't deny to even himself he'd want to do this again sometime. Like most almost perfect things in life however the moment didn't last long.

**"HEY YOU!"**

Their arms were on him before he could react. 2 of the yakuza he had been running from had snuck up beside the stage to hold him down. Meanwhile, the third one addressed Himiko and the audience.

"Sorry folks, this punk owes us some money so this show is gonna have to be over early." he said through a megaphone.

"Hey you can't just show up late to my show and beat up my assistant! Didn't your boss remind warn you about the opal curse that happens to people who interrupt magic shows?" Himiko said while glaring.

"I thought opals were only cursed if you get them as gifts?" the guy holding kokichi's left arm asked

Himiko took off her hat and waved her wand over it making 3 big oversized blue flower buds fly out, hovering before launching themselves at the yakuza men. The men out of shock flew their arms up to block the assaulting flowers only to whined up with them coiled around their arms right arms. The flowers then bloomed with large blue opals. The opals magically expanded before exploding in their faces covering them with stinging red and blue powder. The men who were holding Kokichi let go of the boy as they gripped their faces in pain trying to wipe the offending powder off.

**"What the hell is this stuff?! It itches!"**

**"I can't feel my face!"**

**"Why are my teeth falling out?!"**

The men screamed in horror as they watched their now blue teeth falling out.

"Your teeth falling out is only part of the my special opal curse magic. Eventually it will get your boss as well but for him he'll loose his eyes to and smell like rotten cheese for a months until he pays Kokichi. Just like the normal opal curse it can only be stopped with money as payment." Himiko explained.

It was taking everything in Kokichi's power not to bust out laughing at the horrified looks on their faces. Very few besides him knew about how ridiculously superstitious the yakuza were. Now all he had to do was drive this gag home. He put on the most serious and dangerous expression he could muster with a creepy Cheshire cat wide grin.

"Nishishi, you better run off and tell your boss not to try any more revenge tactics after he pays me. I've got more then just this 1 one hot sorcerous on my side." he warned.

The men nodded in unison once and fearfully fled the stage the same way they came on.

Everyone watching while thinking everything that transpired was just part of the show stood up and started applauding the duo. They and the crew backstage stood up center stage together to take their closing show bow. When everyone had left and it was just the two of them alone Kokichi was the first bring up the "magic rescue" from earlier.

"You know for someone who doesn't do much when she's not doing magic you weren't a half bad actress back there. Also out of all the superstitions out there I wouldn't of thought to use the old curse opal one." he complimented.

"Nyeh, thanks but I used a lot more mana then I'm used to doing it so I'm tired now. All that just cause you lied about owing some guy money was a pain. Still the show went a lot better then I thought it would so I half forgive you for it." Himiko said.

"In a way without me your show would of likely been boring without me. Because of me helping you should thank me fully. Though still at the same time I'll eventually come up with a way to get you to fully forgive me so don't-" He was cut off by a surprise hug from the red head.

"I might full forgive you later if you agree to perform with me again as payment. You did make my show better then I honestly thought it would be, and....I actually had more fun with you then I thought I would." She said the last part almost to quite to hear and he wouldn't of heard it if she wasn't so close. Heat suddenly built up in both their faces as they realized they were still in public and someone could get the wrong idea if they saw this them this way. Kokichi was the first to pull away as he found the right words to reply.

"Well you know I'm a guy with a really busy schedule of supreme leader duties but I can stop by every once in a while to help make things less boring for you." He said with a rare genuine smile on his face.

**_Flashback over and back to present_**

For a full 2 weeks everyone was talking about the show and especially the last part with the yakuza making an appearance. Even though she was beyond proud that people liked the show enough to talk about it she wasn't prepared for Kokichi's behavior afterwards. He'd show up at random to watch her rehearsals and even help pass out staff lunch. The guy she was originally suppose to go on stage with her kept getting sick from food poisoning whenever Kokichi was there but she shrugged it off as a him just being a prankster. Odd still he was the only guy he'd target. She couldn't tell her friend Tenko about their new odd friendship just yet but she planned to explain it to everyone eventually.

"You know I get why you don't want to tell people especially Tenko about our friendship since she'd be extra mad at learning I stole both you and your first French from her." he said teasingly when he finally spoke again.

Himiko turned back to him with a confused expression at the comment. She almost jump upon noticing the boy was now a lot closer then before. Her eyes must of been tricking her cause his eyes almost looked nervous with a hint of something else.

"I plan to tell her and everyone at some point, they know I can share my friendship with anyone I want. It just felt like it was something someone like you, who felt "to cool" to be seen with a mage before would want." She explained

"Well, that's wasn't honestly how I really felt about you originally or at least not completely." He said in an actually sincere sounding tone.

"Also I don't remember taking any French cl-! Mmph!" her sentence was cut off from him suddenly closing the gap between them with a kiss. Neither were sure how long the kiss lasted but the bell for next period rang just when they needed to separate for the stupid thing called oxygen. At some point apparently they had slid down the lockers and were both on the ground. The milk carton previously in her hand was spilled all over their torsos and long forgotten on the floor behind Himiko. Once he was able to catch his breath again Kokichi was the first to break the silence.

"So, this might be last minute but do you still want to come to my birthday party in a few weeks? My proposition as personal organization performer never closed...Plus maybe go out after?" He said this with just a slight hint of anxiousness showing in his tone. When she only nodded in response still slightly dazed from the kiss he smiled and was about to say something else until the moment was interrupted by a sudden shrill scream.

 **"AAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIMIKO YOU DEGENERATE MENACE!!?"** The yell could only come from Himiko's male hating friend Tenko Chabashira.

Kokichi quickly stood up and glance between Himiko and Tenko to see what she meant.

Himiko was laying on the ground slightly dazed looking with ruffled clothes, a mystery off white liquid running down her mouth, down her legs, and unfortunately down his slightly unzipped pants he hadn't noticed were unzipped until that point. Kokichi and Himiko both knew it was nothing but innocent milk but since this was Tenko we're talking about his next needed course of action was clear. He pretended to start speaking to explain himself by raising a finger and opening his mouth...then promptly fled like Satan himself was on his heels as Tenko chased him in hot pursuit.

Himiko finally stood up herself and threw away the ruined carton. After trying to wipe the milk off herself for a few minutes, she looked up to see Kokichi who had somehow already lost Tenko and slinked back to her side.

"I forgot to asked one more thing before I leave. Would you mind wearing that hot rabbit outfit from a few weeks ago to my party?" he asked.

She giggled before replying with a yes and watched as he sped off. She hoped that if Tenko didn't kill him first, their strange new relationship could turn into something magical in the future.

**uupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppppuupupupupppupupupupupupupuppupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupupu**

**The song mentioned in this was Magic by B.O.B featuring Rivers Cuomo. If you haven't heard it you can check iTunes and YouTube.**

**Wow, I made this longer then intended but I really wanted to put something up since I haven't in a while and I really like this pairing. I don't think I gave both character much justice in this but I at least gave it a shot. For those curious there actually is something called an Opal curse is where if a person wears an Opal as a gift as jewelry and it's not their birthstone they'll get bad luck. If the gift giver is paid a small sum of money the curse is broken. Hope everyone's having a great year so far and will continue to have a great many more.**


End file.
